Pokemon Black and Red?
by QueenOtablue
Summary: Kirana is a girl from Nimbasa with a bit of a gaming problem. On to adventure with her Oshawott Queen, a bit of luck, and her Curiosity. Who's her dad? Should be quite obvious. And why does she do such crazy things? Because that's how she rolls. So how did Cheren get wrapped up into this!Black/White 2. Loosely follows game. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Nimbasa city. The Pokemon were out running around, occasionally tripping people.

Kirana was doing the same. Why? She was rushed to get on a plane.

"Where is that damn plane?!" She threw her map on the ground. Even after living in the city for 10 of her 12 years of life so far, she still got lost.

An older woman glared at her, and muttered something about crude language.

Finally, a plane came up in the sky.

"Plane headed for Aspertia has landed!"

Little kids scrambled to get up on the plane with their mothers. Then, Kirana finally got on board.

The plane rose into the sky, as the attendant spoke. In no time, they arrived into Aspertia city.

Kirana rushed off. Today was _the day. _The day she could get her starter. The day she could go out and see the world. She expected bright lights and skyscrapers in the city... And saw a small town. Quite disappointing. At least finding the "Guy in the glasses" wasn't hard. He was where one of the BORINGEST places in the city.

Kirana poked the boy.

"Are you Kirana?" The boy asked.

'_No I'm Lyle.' _Kirana thought sarcastically, but just replied with a yes.

"Good! I'm Cheren. So, choose an egg!"

Cheren took out a strange... wheel thing.

"This one is Snivy, this one has Oshawott, and this one is Tepig." Cheren said, pointing to each egg respectively.

"At times like these..." Kirana had a big grin.

"What?" This couldn't be good.

"I'LL SPIN THE EGGS!" With that, the girl spun the wheel.

"Wait! I'm not sure if that's safe!"

Well too bad, Cheren, because she just did. Miraculously, no eggs flew off or cracked. Soon, it stopped, and Kirana picked up the egg closest to her, the Oshawott egg. No sooner than she picked it up, it hatched into the sea otter Pokemon. The little blue Pokemon spun around, dizzy, and fell face first into Kirana's chest.

"AWWW ITS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Kirana squealed, almost hitting Cheren with her long dyed-blue hair. "I'm gonna name you Queen!"

Well, at least it wasn't the name for a wrong gender.

"Well, uhh...Okay. Take this." Cheren handed her a black-and-red pokedex.

The girl accepted the dex, and rushed off. "Thanks!"

"Wait! I haven't even taught you how to catch Pokemon!"

Yes... The dreaded lecture how-to. I swear, I think we all know, whether from listening to the professor, seeing someone do so, or using common sense.

Well, somehow Cheren caught up with the excited girl, tired.

"But I already know-"

"No you don't," Cheren snapped." Now sit and listen up."

This torture we're going to skip. Seriously, She said she knew!

After that, Kirana got 10 Pokeballs as an apology—I mean to test out.

"Okay, I'm going to–"

"No."

"Why? You taught me for a reason!"

Cheren dragged Kirana to the Pokemon center anyway, despite the complaining.

Okay, seriously. Cheren seems to just...Oh well.

After 5 minutes that took forever, Kirana was walking out when...

"Hey! You!" A boy about age 13 ran up. "You have a Pokemon, right?!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kirana was annoyed by all the talking.

"I'm Hugh, and I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

So, yep. Doing a Black and white 2 fanfic. You mad?

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT KIRANA AND QUEEN. AND MAYBE THE STORY IDEA.

That disclamer goes for all chapters. If I owned Nintendo than all Hell would break loose.

Heh, I'M SO EVIL. Putting a level 1 Oshawott against a level 5 Snivy. But don't worry, Queen has an egg move! (But it's trump card)

Bye!


	2. It's a Pokemon battle, not Poker!

So, how do you win in your first battle with a level 1 Pokemon against a level 5 Pokemon? Luck.

"Queen!"

The little Oshawott hopped forward from her place behind Kirana, holding her scalchop in front.

"Snivy! Go!"

Hugh let out a green snake Pokemon which stared at the Oshawott once it came out.

"Pokemon battle, begin!"

"Snivy! Use leer!"

The snake Pokemon glared at the Oshawott... And then gave confused looks around it. Why?

"OSHA!" The Oshawott was holding... Cards.

Everyone stared for a minute until Kirana broke the ice.

"Oh!" She clapped her hands. "Queen, it's a POKEMON battle, not a poker battle."

She turned to Cheren. "I taught her while you were lecturing on how to catch Pokemon." A look of shock spread across Cheren's face. "But don't worry. I only got to suits and how to hold the cards."

"Anyways...Snivy! Leer! Now!"

The grass snake Pokemon glared at the Oshawott, making her hide behind the shell she was holding.

Kirana scanned across the move set belonging to Queen. A grin spread across her face.

"Queen! Trump card! Give it all you got!"

The Oshawott picked up the cards it had dropped, (which was unnecessary for playing cards materialized anyway) and shot them at the Snivy, making it fall. The Snivy Rose and glared at the Oshawott.

"Snivy! Ta-"

"No! You just went!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Your Snivy just used leer!"

Both trainers looked at Cheren for an answer.

"Umm... Hugh, just let Kirana go. She has a lower level Pokemon than you anyway."

Hugh groaned, but let Kirana go anyway, who was smiling confidently.

"Queen! Trump Card again!"

The Oshawott repeated the action, a little stronger this time.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

The Snivy slammed into the Oshawott, sending it flying into a nearby lamppost.

"Queen! Get up! Trump card once more!"

The little sea otter rose up slowly, and shot the cards forcefully at the Snivy, landing a critical hit. The Snivy fell to the floor, not getting up.

"Snivy has fainted. Kirana wins!"

Kirana hugged her Pokemon, excited over winning her first battle. Hugh, half annoyed, tossed Kirana some money. Kirana caught it by her stomach.

"Kirana, let's go to the Center now."

Kirana ran there, excited. Hugh followed, a bit disappointed.

After healing, Kirana felt a feeling. Without haste, she ran to the tall grass of Route 19. No sooner than that did a wild patrat appear.

"Queen! Tackle!"

Oshawott slammed into the small ratlike pokemon, earning a tackle in return.

"Tackle again!"

And with that, the Patrat was knocked out.

* * *

That cycle repeated until Kirana held a shiny new pokeball, holding a new partner inside. She rushed to Aspertia to show"Cheren! I caught a new Pokemon!" Kirana yelled excitedly.

"Really?! Where?"

"Here!" She showed the pokeball to Cheren, Sending out Purlion.

"Good. You can read about it in your Pokèdex. Where is it?"

Kirana rummaged her bag.

"I think I left it in Floccesy town."

"Dang it..."

And they rushed to the town.

* * *

**Author: Don't ask... Yes, trump card can be an egg move for Oshawotts. **

**I think I'l, put up Kirana's trainer profile on my dA someday... Later. **

**Can't wait to be able to put up the larger city chapters. But no pain, no gain.**


	3. Hair is Fabulous

'**Sup! It's chapter 3! I'm going to be limiting my Author's Notes to 100 words. So, the next few will be about me comparing my OCs and canon characters to Kirana. Now you understand the limit? So, first is Cecelia. They both have an unhealthy gambling obsession and quite good luck to balance their annoyingness. However, Cecelia is a BIT more calm and is aware of other's feelings. ONTO THE STORY**

Cheren couldn't believe it. A girl, age 12 was entrusted with a pokedex and she LOST it. Unbelievable. Yet it happened.

"Hello down there!" An older man with fiery colored hair yelled from above.

"Alder? What are you doing here?"

"Floccesy town is my home!" He jumped down. Cheren cringed. The things the Champion- er, former champion did were sometimes rash.

"Um... Alder, sir, have you seen a black-and-red pokedex?"

Alder smiled. "Oh, this thing?" He held out the device. "I found it left near a ledge."

"Yeah, that's the one." He turned. "KIRAAAANAAAA! COME MEET ALDER!"

Silence. If you call a few talking voices silence.

"KIRAAAANAAA! GET OVER HERE."

He waited a bit until he heard some voices.

"FINISH IT OFF WITH TACKLE!"

"OSHA!"

"Ooof. Here's your prize money, I guess."

"Is that-" Alder started.

"KIRAAAANAAAAA! WE FOUND YOUR POKEDEX. GET OVER HERE."

Kirana ran over. "Geez, Cheren. You're gonna hurt your vocal chords like that."

"Well, they won't if you CAME OVER HERE THE FIRST TIME I CALLED YOU!"

"Sorry! I was in a battle!"

"WELL-"

"Hey, who's that?"

Kirana pointed at Alder.

"You don't know him?!" Cheren was in a state of shock.

"Nope."

"He's the CHAMPION."

"Former champion." Alder said.

"So, what's your name, champion fire-head?"

"Alder." Alder replied, ignoring the remark. "Also, I can train you if you would like."

"YES!"

"Okay, so you can-"

Cue the interruption.

Cue the little adorable little sister of Hugh.

"Um, miss?" Hugh's little sister tugged at Kirana's bag in a cute endearing way.

"Yes, little girl?" Kirana squatted to the girl's height.

"My names is Nicole. Could you give this to my big brother?"

Nicole handed Kirana a... Blue and yellow thing. Wait! That was a town map! Ah, memories...

"Okie Dokie!"

"So," Alder broke in, "I guess you're busy so... Is your brother the Qwilfish-headed guy?"

"Yep!"

"I saw him go over to Floccery Ranch."

"Thanks, Champion dude!"

And Kirana ran off.

Who had the idea to give her running shoes...

Wait, that was me. The author.

Ignore that.

So, Cheren went on another game of "Chase the idiot" and finally caught up to Kirana.

You know, giving Cheren a bike might be a good idea, you may ask. BUT NO. NOT UNTIL CASTELIA.

So, when he caught up, Kirana and Hugh were in a fierce battle...

...

...

...

About something.

Apparently, they were arguing stupidly over their hair Fabulosity levels.

Yes.

Hair.

Not like they looked different. They both looked like they had rolled out of bed. I mean, Used the top brand of hair gel for an hour!

"WILL YOU JUST BATTLE IT OUT?"

"Fine. COMMODITY, GO!"

Yes. Kirana had named a Pokemon after the pile of cards you draw from. At least she didn't name it TJ, like how I did due to a typo.

Kirana threw a red-and white Pokeball into the air and a little dog came out.

"Woof!"

"Poor Lilipup. Named stupidly by a stupid trainer." Hugh sneered.

"SHUT UP! I'VE GOT A REASON!"

"And what stupid reason would that be?"

"You'll see."

Hugh tossed a pokeball, and Snivy came out.

"Snivy! Leer!"

The grass snake Pokemon glared at the Lilipup, scaring it for a bit.

"Commodity, use Tackle!"

The Lilipup slammed into the Snivy with a force that sent it toward Hugh's feet, almost having him let out his rage. But before he could do that, his Snivy got up.

"Snivy! Tackle!"

Snivy returned the gesture, but with a little less force.

"Commodity! Taunt!"

Both trainers stood in silence, expecting Lilipup to give Hugh's Pokemon a rude gesture until Cheren broke in.

"Um, Lilipup can't learn Taunt."

"Son of a—"

Now, for the sake of... Someone, you know who you are, I'm gonna shut that off. But be warned, I SHALL LET OUT THE SWEARS!

During that, Hugh politely didn't attack.

"Okay, Commodity! Use tackle then!"

The little dog Pokemon obediently attacked the Snivy, causing it to faint.

Now, some of you may be confused. So, let me explain. Kirana has extreme luck, and Commodity had an Admant nature. Plus, the last one was a critical hit.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Hugh yelled. "You killed my Snivy!"

"Um, bro, this ain't a Nuzlocke."

"Oh."

"HOORAY FOR COMMODITY THE HAX DOG!"

Cheren facepalmed.


End file.
